The invention relates to a joint covering for expansion joints in carriageways, especially bridges, which lies flush with the surface of the carriageway and has an elastomeric mat which, by a central strip, lies loosely on plates that bridge the joint, are placed at intervals next to one another on the edges of the joint and consist of a rigid material, and which is connected by two edge strips to the edges of the joint, each of the plates being secured at least at one place to the underside of the mat.
A joint covering of this type is described in European Patent Application EP No. 82 112036.7. That application relates to a joint which is composed of prefabricated components. Such a construction is economically unacceptable for narrow joints and in the case of broad joints adjustment to the particular structural conditions may present difficulties.
A joint which is likewise prefabricated is described in Belgian Patent Specification No. 695 015. In its embodiment according to FIG. 1, an elastomeric mat is anchored in the region of the edges of the joint and is connected to the metal plates bridging the joint only in the centre at its underside. A disadvantage in this case is that this connection in which the anchoring means engages the mat interferes with the elasticity of the mat. In addiion, the mat is supported only at a few places along its cross-section, as a result of which considerable wear must be anticipated.